


What isn't yours

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e13 After School Special, Jealous Sam, M/M, POV Third Person, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Dean was everything her parents warned her about, and everything she wanted.But Dean was never free.





	What isn't yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the really sweet Whispersinthewing who beta this work

Amanda fell in love with Dean from the moment she saw him. He was everything her parents told her to avoid, and everything she wanted. He was a bad boy: driving an old muscle car, wearing a leather jacket and giving attitude to every teacher.

She was the perfect girl: straight A’s, captain of the cheerleading squad, went to church every Sunday and had a bright future in front of her.

Two days after Dean showed up at school, they were making out in the janitor’s closet.

Dean wasn’t in love with her; she knew that. He was nice and gentle, never pushing her outside her limits. There was only kissing and sometimes one of them would slide their hands on the other but that was it. She wasn’t ready for more, and Dean was happy with kisses. When it was just the two of them, she liked to think they were in love, and that Dean just wasn’t saying it because he was shy or too macho to admit it. Then she noticed the minute his little brother came in the room, she disappeared completely from Dean’s mind.

At first, she though it was the sweetest thing ever. Dean was everything for Sam; a big brother, a best friend and a parent. He asked him about his day, cooked him his lunch and dinner, and made sure that he got everything he wanted or needed. He did it with a sigh, like it was boring him, but every time Sam smiled Dean’s eyes shined with love. He was pretending not to care but both Sam and Amanda knew better.

It was cute and sweet until it wasn’t.

Because it was the way Sam looked at her. Like she wasn’t supposed to be here; like he would gladly kill her if he could. She tried not to think too much about it, and instead tried to understand him. He and his brother were really close and yeah, maybe she _was_ stealing Dean from him a little. One of her friends had told her that her little sister was jealous too when she got a boyfriend. Not as much as Sam, but then again their relationship wasn’t exactly normal. So she didn’t say anything.

Then there was the touching. They were always touching in some way; either their hands would brush against each other innocently, or Dean would slip his arm around Sam’s shoulders or waist and Sam would shoot her a look that made her shiver.

The lack of personal space was a problem too. They were almost sitting on each other’s lap half of the time; walking so close that it looked like they were attached at the hip. Dean would move his chair so he was closer to Sam, even if it meant that Amanda was left alone on the other side of the table. When she told Dean, he made an effort to sit next to her. She pretended not to see when they played footsie under the table.

Sam was always there, too. Whenever they were watching a movie or eating at the restaurant, Dean would drag Sam along with them. There was one time where she walked in on them yelling at each other, even though Sam was the only one really yelling, hot tears running down his face. Dean looked angry but when she asked him about it, he dismissed her and didn’t speak the whole rest of the day. He cancelled their plans that evening and the next time she saw them, they were laughing together in the library, Dean shoving Sam’s book over his head in a playful way like nothing had happened.

Dean was in love. She could see it in his eyes; in the way he moved and talked. But he wasn’t in love with her.

“Do you want to go see a movie tonight?” She asked Dean as his mouth made its way up and down her neck.

“Sure.”

“Then we can go to the restaurant and afterwards, you could come to my house. My parents are out of town.”

Dean frowned and stopped kissing her. She bit her lip, hoping that Dean would get the memo. Maybe if they finally had sex, he’d forget this weird obsession with his brother. The Pastor she spoke to at her church told her that Dean needed to be shown the light. Sex probably wasn’t what he meant, but it was the most effective way according to her.

“I can’t leave Sam alone,” Dean said.

“Yeah, you can. He’s not a baby, and I’m pretty sure you both told me that he already had to stay alone for a whole week,” Amanda sighed. She moved so she was in a sitting position, and Dean did the same. To his defense, he looked truly embarrassed about the whole thing.

“It’s not about that. I don’t want him to spend the night alone while I’m out with you.”

“Come on Dean, it would be fun,” She let her fingers trace across his chest, smirking in what she hoped was a seductive way. “Plus we got the whole house to ourselves. Think about all the things we could do.”

“That’s not happening,” Dean said, getting off the bed.

“But Dean—”

“I said no!” He yelled, so loud that it made her jump and she let out a frightened scream.

At that exact time Sam walked into the room, a worried expression on his face.

“Dean, are you ok?” He asked, eyes glued to Amanda like she was some kind of monster.

“Yes I’m okay, Amanda was just leaving.”

She didn’t need another invitation and went straight to the door. She turned torwards Dean one last time, but he refused to meet her eyes.

“Think about what I said Dean. Text me if you change your mind.”

He didn’t answer, but she didn’t except him to.

 

He didn’t call her, didn’t text her, and the next time she saw him he was making out with some random girl in the closet … _their_ closet.

He tried to apologize but it was all just an act; he was just showing everyone why they weren’t together anymore. Better to think he was an asshole than a freak.

She could have said it. She could have told everyone who he really was and why their relationship didn’t work. But she saw Sam in the hallway and for the first time, he didn’t look at her with a death threat. This time he was pleading her, asking her without words to keep their secret safe. She could have aired all their dirty secrets, but what was the point?

“I'm not mad, Dean. I thought maybe underneath your whole ‘I couldn’t give a crap,’ bad-boy thing, that there was something more going on. I mean, like the way you are with your brother. But I was wrong. And you spend so much time trying to convince people that you're cool, but it's just an act. We both know that you're just a sad lonely little kid. And I feel sorry for you, Dean.” Amanda told him one day when they ran into each other between classes.

Sam and Dean left town a few days after that without anyone noticing. There were times when Amanda wondered if they were ever truly here; if she really met them or if they were only in her imagination.

She didn’t cry for Dean. Truth was, he was never hers, not for a single moment. How could she cry for something that she never had?


End file.
